


Biblical Parahuman

by MapQuest1287



Series: SCP Multi X-over [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, SCP Foundation
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapQuest1287/pseuds/MapQuest1287
Summary: Earth Bet has a little blessing.
Series: SCP Multi X-over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111166
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Biblical Parahuman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was just a What-if, but now it’ll be a full fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattletale get some help

There was an incident in January 2011 at Brockton Bay, and at the time the only person to care about it was a certain Danny Hebert.

Why he care was simple, it’s because the high school his daughter had gone to had disappear, with only a circular crater where the school had been, and the day the school disappear was also the day the man’s daughter, Taylor Hebert, didn’t come home.

It was determined that the school had been blown up. A Parahuman was suspected to be behind the bombing.

Danny Hebert didn’t care about that.

For 7 solid weeks after the incident, Danny had desperately tried to find the whereabouts of his daughter, heedless of his health, of the concern voice of his co-worker, of the voices that said that she has likely been caught in the explosion.

Then one day, he didn’t come for work, and come the afternoon when his friend Alan Barnes come over, he found Danny’s body swinging from the ceiling in his bedroom.

The funeral next day was a quiet affair, with only the Barnes family and Danny’s co-worker attending.

Danny Hebert die February 22nd 2011.

His body is buried next to his wife.

Alan Barnes continue to search for Taylor Hebert in the stead of his friend.

(March 7th 2011, 8 P.M)

If Lisa is honest with herself, she didn’t understand why she had gone to the place where the old Winslow High School used to stand after she and her team had rob the Ruby Dreams casino.

Call it a feeling in her gut, as she didn’t get anything from her Power as to why she should go to what has been dub The Crater where there used to be a High School.

So, with the feeling nagging at her, urging her even, she journey toward The Crater of Brockton Bay, all the while trying to see if she is somehow being affected by a Master Power.

Worryingly, her Power also don’t give her any hint toward that line of thinking either, so she feel quite worry.

_Oh what the hell, this is definitely a Master Effect._

Now, after 30 minutes of walking, she stood at the edge of the circular crater where the school used to be, her power now flicker on with a simple line.

**_**Look ahead.** _ **

She stared.

There was nothing.

She blinked.

And then she was looking at something else.

…

…

…

_Holy shit, it’s an Endbringer._

**_**It is not an Endbringer.** _ **

_Then what the heck is it?_ She hysterically asks her Power.

**_**…Error. Unknown.** _ **

**__ **

…

…

…

_Shit! Then what do we know!?_

**_**Subject is humanoid. 320.04 meters in height. Armored. Have wings like appendage, numbered unknown. Sword emit flame at a temperature rivaling that of the sun.** _ **

**__ **

As her power feed her the info, she can feel goosebumps rise up from her back as she look at the vaguely angelic thing, which her power say was in fact not a new Super Endbringer, she can feel it staring back at her as well, like its gaze was dissecting her down to the atom.

Then as if it has finished scanning her, a… something washed over her entire being.

[Query?]

…

…

…

**_**It’s a Command/Question.** _ **

“Uh, well…”

(30 minutes later)

When she had felt the command given to her by the entity, she wasn’t sure what was going to be asks of her, or what will become of her.

She imagined many scenario, like becoming a mindless puppet to it’s will all the way to becoming something like a Ziz Bomb.

She did not expect to stand there and tell the entity her life story.

The word kept pouring out of her mouth, like how her life before her trigger was, her brother’s suicide, her running away from her parent who exploited her power for money, being forced to join the Undesiders at gunpoint, and her escapade with the Undesiders since then.

Now that she has finished, she look up to the entity and await judgment.

…

…

…

[Query/Assistance?]

The feeling/word crashed through her again and now she could only gaped at what the being had offered.

**_**Offering to help you with the Coil situation.** _ **

**__ **

She had to take a moment to process that statement then…

“PLEASE! Help me get rid of that guy.” She practically screamed at the entity.

There seem to be a nod, then the sword in the entity’s arm seem to blur, and then there was a flash in the horizon.

**_**Coil is dead.**_** Her power spoke to her.

For a moment, she could only stood there and watch as the mushroom cloud in the distance growing higher, and then she laughed.

She must have laughed for 5 minutes straight, and when she is finished, she could only look to her new friend and say.

“Thank you.”

[Appreciative]

“So what’s your name?”

There was another bout of silence. Then the entity spoke.

[Taylor/ ** _ ~~ **יוֹפִיאֵל**~~_** ]

“Okay Taylor/ ** _ ~~ **יוֹפִיאֵל**~~_** ,” Lisa could feel her mind shake and her throat tear up a little bit as she try to say the second name that was attached to the first, “I think this will be a start of a beautiful friendship.”

[Happiness]


End file.
